The present invention relates to exhibition of a card tournament, particularly a poker tournament. Heretofore, exhibition of a card tournament, although of potential interest to an audience, particularly where the strategy and play of top players can be observed, is substantially limited because the audience cannot observe the "down cards" of the players as play progresses and therefore cannot observe player strategy. In addition, the audience cannot easily keep track of the number of chips retained by each player, and accordingly cannot easily keep track of the flow of the game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for exhibiting a card tournament in a manner that the audience, but not the players, can observe the unseen cards of the players and accurately keep track of the flow of the game.